The theory for the impact of a sphere against a Hat plate of infinite extent was published in Physical Review on Apr. 15, 1941, in an article titled "The Intrinsic Inelasticity of Large Plates." A number of problems occur when a finite-sized flat plate is used to similarly absorb mechanical energy and this invention presents one or more solutions to all of them.